


Hardison's Simple 5 Step Plan for a Perfect Date Night

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Date Night, Multi, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Prompt: Hardison's simple 5 step plan for a perfect date night
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Hardison's Simple 5 Step Plan for a Perfect Date Night

  1. Make sure both Parker and Eliot are free without raising suspicion 
    1. Ensure the Brewpub and any other obligations are taken care of for the night
    2. This includes making sure Parker isn’t in the middle of planning their next con
    3. And that Eliot won’t be out teaching a cooking class for kids, or a self defense class for kids, or babysitting someone’s kids 
      1. NOTE: if Eliot is taking care of kids, do not try to include them in date night
  2. Set the mood 
    1. Make sure everyone is in a good mood
    2. This includes making sure Hardison doesn’t get too stressed trying to plan the perfect date night
    3. Light candles 
      1. NOTE: in the (un)likely even that a candle tips over, make sure it won’t set the whole building on fire
    4. Set the table
    5. Surprise them! 
      1. NOTE: surprise them in a way that won’t end with a knife in the wall
  3. Pick a food 
    1. Homemade or takeout?
    2. Pros of takeout- easier to make, easier to surprise them with, no matter what the food will be edible
    3. Cons of takeout- Eliot is very selective about what places he trusts for takeout food, Parker always insists on getting something from the crappy Chinese food place downtown that always upsets Hardison’s stomach when he eats it
    4. Pros of homemade- group activity, having fun in the kitchen, Eliot might complain the whole time but he does secretly enjoy it (or at the very least he appreciates the effort)
    5. Cons of homemade- takes longer, Parker _will_ try to ‘experiment’ with the food, there’s a 95% chance that the food will turn out to be inedible and they’ll have to order takeout anyways
  4. Pick a movie 
    1. If homemade food went well, suggest a romcom 
      1. NOTE: even if the food turned out inedible, if everyone was laughing and having fun then it still ‘went well’
    2. If homemade food went poorly, suggest a thriller/mystery
    3. If it was just takeout, suggest an action/heist movie 
      1. NOTE: do not under _any_ circumstance watch any of the Fast and Furious movies
    4. Pick a snack food for the movie
    5. Popular options- popcorn, chocolate, skittles, bread, popsicles, beer 
      1. NOTE: do not try to get Eliot to taste one of the Brewpub special brews. He will hate it
  5. Arrange the cuddle pile on the couch in a way that makes everyone happy 
    1. Eliot almost always prefers to be on the outside, but can occasionally be needled into sitting in the middle
    2. Parker will either want to sit on the outside and stretch out over half of the couch, or sit in the middle and still stretch out over half of the couch
    3. Hardison likes sitting in the middle, but doesn’t mind sitting on the outside 
      1. NOTE: if it’s cold out make sure there are a lot of blankets
      2. NOTE: if it’s warm out make sure that whoever sits in the middle won’t overheat
      3. NOTE: buy more pillows
      4. NOTE: pick who the designated snack refiller (DSR) will be before the movie starts
      5. NOTE: no matter where Parker sits at the beginning of the movie, she will inevitably starfish over the entire couch and anyone in her way
      6. NOTE: make sure that when Parker does starfish she can still let the DSR out to get more snacks
      7. NOTE: if the movie is a rom com and goes past midnight there is a 50% chance that Hardison will fall asleep
      8. NOTE: if Hardison does fall asleep there is a 100% chance that Eliot and Parker will take pictures of him drooling
    4. FINAL NOTE: no matter how the cuddle pile starts off, the seating arrangement will be adjusted at least a dozen times over the course of the movie. Give up on trying to get the arrangement ‘perfect’ the first time. Let people sit wherever they want and adjust from there.



  1. Note- Hardison I don’t know what this is, but whatever it is it sure as hell ain’t ‘simple’
  2. **NOTE:** Why did you refer to yourself in the third person? Parker thinks that is very weird



**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk more about Leverage, or send in another prompt, I'm on tumblr at thieves-never-say-die (I can't promise I'll respond quickly)


End file.
